A Decision For Life
by mysteryHuntress
Summary: That's basically a one-shot about becoming a Cleaver. I've written this for a challenge, because there seems to be no one writing about Cleavers. Rated T because I'm paranoid.


**A/N: This is a one-shot about the life of a Cleaver written for the challenge from LibertiedInsanity. It's a bit short and more about becoming a Cleaver than about their life, that's just what came to my mind when I thought about writing a fanfic about the Cleavers.**

 **Hope you like it anyway :)**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Cleavers nor Geoffrey Scrutinous.

* * *

A decision for life

Kiara had grown up without any family except for her mother. She'd never met her father and her older brother, she only knew them from pictures. And stories, of course. Her mother had told her a lot of stories about them.

From the first day she could remember, Kiara was taught about the importance of the Cleavers. Because that's what her male relatives had became. Very efficient soldiers that protected the Sanctuary and the magical community and of course, they protected the mortals from those sorcerers who misused their powers.

It's from great importance that they fulfil their duties, take their orders without the slightest hesitation. And that's because Kiara never met her father, nor her brother. Once they decided to become Cleavers, there was no way back. They got to the Sanctuary to be trained to fight, silently and efficient. They got brainwashed so that they were loyal to the Sanctuary, and to the Sanctuary only.

If it wasn't for the Cleavers, magic would have been exposed to the mortals and there would be a war raging on. Or some evil sorcerer would have taken the Sanctuary over by now, because there was no one to protect it, to fight for it without even blinking once.

At least that was what Kiara was taught and she believed that becoming a Cleaver was a noble thing to do.

* * *

Now she was twelve years old, standing in front of the Sanctuary. She had made her decision.

One last time she paused, straightening up. She didn't look back, didn't show any fear like others her age would most likely have. But she wasn't like the others. Never had been. She had always known this was her path.

Her mother wasn't happy of course. Since female Cleavers were really rare, she had hoped her daughter would stay with her. She had tried to convince her daughter, but she was very sure about this, had been for a long time now. The only thing she could do was trying to hide her sadness from Kiara, but she had noticed, naturally. It hurt her, to see that her mother was hurt, but she'd hopefully understand one day.

Kiara shook her head, trying to shake those thoughts. She had to be strong now. She took a deep breath then went straight for the Sanctuary and entered.

* * *

"You are sure about this?" Asked the attendant before handing her the form.

"Would I be here otherwise?" Kiara asked back.

"Just making sure. Here you go then." He handed her the sheets.

Before finally signing the form, she paused for a moment. That was it, the decision for life. Her last chance to change her mind. But she knew she wouldn't. The decision was already made a long time ago.

She signed the paper, most likely the last time she wrote her name. A sad thing, really. She liked her name. But Cleavers didn't need one.

"Have you finished?" The attendant asked friendly.

She nodded and gave him the form.

* * *

After these formalities were done, she was lead into another room where someone was already waiting for her.

"Hello, Kiara", he held a hand out to her and she shook it. "I'm Geoffrey Scrutinous. I have to change some of your memories now."

They both knew this was a huge underestimation, but the girl simply nodded.

"I know."

"Okay then."

And he began. Told her that she should forget every person she once knew, every emotion she once felt. He told her that her only loyalty was to the Sanctuary, that she had to take all orders without a second thought...

* * *

It took Geoffrey a quite long time to change all her memories. But finally he was done with his part and a tattooist entered.

All new Cleavers got some sigils tattooed, so the work of Geoffrey would last. Just to make sure seeing something or someone the old self recognized wouldn't bring any memories back.

* * *

After that was done, she was a completely different person. But that was only one part of becoming a Cleaver. She got the same grey clothes all Cleavers wore and a scythe.

Then a whole lot of training followed where she learned how to fight, to kill at command without questioning.

She learned to move silent, be efficient in her movements all the time.

She learned not to hesitate, to think logically.

To put the lives of those she protected over her own.

After years had passed, she had become a soldier, strong, efficient, lethal, silent, without a conscience, without emotions.

She didn't know she had a past, a mother who was still grieving for her loss.

All she knew was that it was her duty to protect the Sanctuary, and that was exactly what she was going to do from now on for the rest of her life.


End file.
